99's Room
by Lusiana
Summary: Naruto tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa berurusan dengan sosok misterius itu dan melakukan hubungan seks berkali-kali atau bisa disebut pemerkosaan. Hal ini semakin menakutkan saat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. / Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto / / Berhenti membuatku takut, Sasuke / / . YAOI, Sho-ai, BL, SN, SasuxNaru. WARN; Summary ancur, Newbie, cerita abal, lemon. Lusi-desu RnR nee...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who?**

Naruto – pemuda kelewat tampan hingga manis – itu memandangi sekolah bertaraf internasional didepannya dengan pandangan kagum, tentu saja karena Dia yang hanya pemuda desa biasa. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School selama dua tahun lamanya.

" Tsunade-sama, sepertinya memang tidak, ada kamar yang tersisa "

" Ada, Shizune-san "

" Eh? "

" 99's Room "

Jeda sejenak sebelum mata seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'Shizune' membelalak lebar.

" APA? A-anda gila "

Tsunade – kepala sekolah KHS {Konoha High School} mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap sosok, pemuda yang hanya menatap polos kearahnya, ia meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" Naruto, apa kau mau tinggal Sendirian di asrama? " Kata Tsunade serius sambil memandang intens kearah Naruto

" E-em.. Ya?! " Kata pemuda beriris shappire itu, memangguk tidak yakin. Ia melirik kearah Shizune, sang wakil Kepala sekolah yang menatapnya khawatir dan ... kasihan? memangnya kenapa? Apa akan ada hal Buruk yang terjadi padanya jika ia tinggal Sendirian? Jangan bilang di sekolah ini ada Setan? Karena Naruto sungguh benci dengan makhluk mistis yang satu itu.

" Kamarmu berada dilantai teratas gedung A nomor 99, Ini kunci kamarmu, kuharap kau tidak mengenakan pakaian terbuka "

"Eh? H-hai " Meskipun ragu, ia tetap meggaguk dan segera menyeret koper menuju kamar barunya.

 **99's Room**

Cklek~

" Kenapa lantai ini sepi sekali, ya? " Ia bergumam setelah menutup pinntu dibelakangnya.

" Eh? Woah.. ini.. Benar-benar kereen " shappire itu berbinar kagum saat melihat kamar barunya yang sangat wow, tidak kamar itu benar-benar luas, dengan perabotan mewah hanya saja mungkin sedikit berdebu. Naruto bahkan berpikir luas kamar itu sama dengan luas rumahnya di desa.

Sret

" Eh? " Ia menoleh ke jendela besar didepannya, matanya mengerjap saat shappire indah itu menangkap bayangan hitam yang melintas cepat di depannya.

" N-nani? " Gumamnya lirih, ia menggeleng mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran- pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di otak kecilnya. Ia mulai membereskan pakaian dan barang bawaannya yang lain.

 **99's Room  
Lusiana **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL, Lemon, Typo's, OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Possesive, Crime, Mistery, dll**

 **00 ( Author's POV**

Di kamar no 99 itu terlihat sosok dengan wujud transparan berdiri di dekat ranjang. Mata merahnya yang menyala mengamati sosok laki-laki manis yang tidur dengan anggun di ranjang miliknya. Ia meneyeringai entah untuk apa sebelum merangkak keatas ranjang dan menindih laki-laki manis penghuni baru kamarnya itu. Sosok transparan itu menatap intens kearah Naruto –nama laki-laki manis itu-. Tangan pucatnya membelai leher jenjang berwarna tan yang sangat kontras dengan tangannya. Laki-laki dibawahnya mengerang merasa tidurnya terganggu, sedangkan sosok transparan diatasnya tersenyum kecil.

Sosok transparan itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat pipi pemuda dibawahnya yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing- masing pipinya. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai dengan matanya yang berkilat.

 ***** Lusiana *****

 _Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan sekarang ia sedang berada dimana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak mengetahui tempat ini. Seingatnya tadi, ia berbaring di kasur kamar barunya yang lembutnya bukan main lalu tertidur -karena tidak tahan dengan kelembutan ranjangnya - , bukannya berada disini, tempat aneh yang di depannya tepat ada danau yang indah. Kemudian ia menyipitkan mata bulatnya saat melihat siluet gagah dengan rambut melawan gravitasi sedang berdiri di seberang danau. Ia mengerjab saat kaki jenjang milik sosok itu bergerak kemudian shappire-nya membulat saat tahu didepannya kini siluet itu berdiri. Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jalas karena sosok itu membelakangi matahari sore, yang dapat ia lihat hanya mata merahnya yang menyala membuat ia terpana sejenak. Shappire dan merah bertemu, mereka terdiam. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya pada sosok didepannya tentang banyak hal seperti,_

" _Ini dimana? "_

" _Kau siapa? "_

" _Sejak kapan kau disini? "_

" _Kenapa kita bisa berada disini? "_

 _Dan banyak hal lainnya, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar, hanya mulutnya yang membuka. Ia mendelik lebar saat sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya yang tengah terbuka lebar. Ia ingin berontak tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya kebas dan tak bisa ia gerakkan. Lidah sosok itu berputar-putar di dalam mulutnya lalu keluar masuk dengan cepat. Tangannya terangkat hendak mendorong bahu tegap si pria misterius, tetapi kemudian terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Tidak, bukan terjatuh sendiri tetapi Naruto dapat merasakan jika tangannya tadi dihempaskan oleh sesuatu berkecepatan kilat, ia tidak tahu. Matanya hanya bisa melihat mata merah didepannya yang seakan berkata " Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku "._

 _Sosok itu melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian ia membaringkan Naruto direrumputan._

" _A-apa.. " suaranya terdengar lirih, ia memejamkan mata saat sosok itu menjilati lehernya. Ia ingin berkata jangan, tapi ia akan bohong jika tidak senang dengan sentuhan sosok yang kini tengah menindihnya._

 **Lusiana**

 _Sosok itu mendesis tepat ditelinganya, ia mendesah tertahan saat sosok itu mengeluar masukkan miliknya yang keras di lubang analnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa senang entah karena apa. Semuanya mengalir dengan tenang seperti air, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Naruto juga tidak sadar kapan ia tidak lagi berpakaian. Tangannya bergerak keatas, mengalung indah di leher pria misterius yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilat nafsu. Ia hendak mencapai puncaknya, merasa jika sesuatu di dalam penisnya akan menyembur keluar. Ia mencengkram rambut emo pemuda diatasnya lalu mengerang keras saat cairan kental mengucur dari lubang penisnya. Sosok diatasnya pun sama, semakin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya lalu menengadah dengan erangan kecil yang membuat Naruto serasa ingin melayang mendengar suara berat itu._

 _Sosok misterius itu menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto sebelum mengulumnya dengan lembut, Naruto hanya diam meskipun dari tadi ia selalu berciuman dengan sosok diatasnya tetap saja ia masih tidak mengerti berciuman, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman hingga melakukan seks dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia memejamkan shappire indahnya saat mengetahui fakta ia baru saja bercinta dengan orang asing, apalagi tadi ia tidak berontak sama sekali. Naruto membuka matanya kemudian terkejut saat sosok misterius tersebut terlihat dengan jelas. Mata merahnya masih sama, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dengan rahang tajam, dan kulit pucat. Sosok didepannya tersenyum kecil yang membuat Naruto semakin membelalakkan matanya karena terpesona._

 ***Lusiana Love SasuNaru***

Shappire indah itu tebuka dengan perlahan, mengerjab sebelum menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan pandangan bingung –imut-nya.

" E-eh? " Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat bingung saat mendapati dirinya kini berada di kamar asramanya, bukan di tepi danau seperti yang ia bayangkan.

" Mim-pi? " Ia bergumam setengah tidak yakin, mimpi itu benar-benar seperti nyata. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju lemari kaca besar disamping jendela yang tertutup. Naruto mengamati penampilannya, masih sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Naruto tetap melihat cermin besar didepannya yang menampilkan seluruh badannya tanpa bergerak. Kemudian Ia terlonjak kaget dengan shappirenya yang membulat saat melihat sosok yang berada dimimpinya kini berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menyeringai menakutkan. Dengan perasaan takut dan penasaran ia menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Kosong

Tidak- ada.

Cepat-cepat Naruto melihat kearah cermin di depannya, tapi kosong sosok misterius di mimpinya itu tidak ada. Ia tertawa kecil saat menyadari ia benar-benar bodoh. Mana mungkin sosok misterius dimimpinya tiba- tiba berdiri dibelakangnya, kan?

Naruto hanya tidak fokus, ia tidak menyadari sosok yang sekarang tengah menyandar di dinding sebelah pintu utama tengah menyeringai menakutkan menatapnya.

 **TBC**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Haloooo, saya Author baru! Panggil apa aja boleh, panggil 'LU' aja saya udah sangat berterima kasih. Terlalu Formal? Gomen saya masih baru di fandom ini dan langsung buat Lemon wak :v Sebenernya saya udah jadi reader dan entah dapet hikmah dari mana mau buat FF abal ini. Kalo penasaran sma kelanjutannya silakan Review, Fav, dan Follow. Kalo banyak yang Review mungkin saya bisa cepet update, kalo nggak ya, saya hapus aja. Ini masih perkenalan ya.. Chapter berikutnya { kalo ada yang mau baca, bakalan saya panjangin.**

 **Ada yang Mau berteman? #nggakada :v Nggak usah sungkan yaa, saya juga masih btuh bimbingan dari senpai-senpai. Terima Kritik, Saran, dan Flame kok, tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya minna-san :D**

 **ARIGATO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sasuke?**

 _Naruto mengerjab tidak mengerti, apa sekarang ia sedang terjebak ? Sejauh shappire- nya memandang hanya terlihat tembok tembok besar di kanan – kirinya._

' _Apa ini sebuah labirin? ' Naruto membatin tidak yakin, seingatnya ia sedang memulai pelajaran pertama- nya di sekolah barunya setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri._

 _Tap.. Tap_

 _Sebuah langkah kaki yang tenang membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Matanya memancarkan kesenangan, mengetahui ada seseorang yang juga berada di labirin ini bersamanya. Dan sebuah ketakutan yang mendalam saat menyadari tempat seperti ini pasti banyak hantu yang berkeliaran. Naruto merinding, ia hendak berjongkok karena ketakutan tetapi hembusan angin menerbangkannya hingga ia menabrak tembok dingin di belakangnya._

 _Naruto menoleh kekanan melihat tangan kanannya yang terikat dengan tali yang tiba- tiba keluar dari dinding sandarannya, Ia menoleh cepat menatap tangan kirinya yang tiba- tiba juga terikat dengan tali._

 _WUSH.._

 _Terpaan angin itu tiba- tiba membuat baju seragam KHS yang dipakai Naruto terlepas dan berjatuhan dengan kepingan- kepingan kecil. Sekarang ia telanjang. Naruto tidak merasa malu, ia hanya merasa sangat ketakutan dan bingung. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya agar terlepas tapi tali itu lebih kuat dari apa yang ia bayangkan._

 _Tap.. Tap.._

 _Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat siluet Nampak di kejauhan. Ia tak dapat melhat dengan jelas karena pencahayaan yang memang remang- remang._

" _S-siapa? " Naruto membelalak terkejut saat melihat sosok itu tepat berada di depannya._

' _Bagaimana bisa .. '_

 _Sosok yang sama di mimpinya, sosok berwajah tampan dengan mata merah, hidung mancung, rahang tajam, dan bibir tipis._

" _Naruto " Sosok itu mendesis tepat di telinga kanannya, menyebut namanya._

 **99's Room  
Lusiana **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL, Lemon, Typo's, OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Possesive, Crime, Mistery, dll tentukan sendiri~**

" Naruto " Naruto mengerjabkan matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya.

" Dimana? " Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil mengucek matanya. " Nee, Kiba? " Naruto menoleh menatap Kiba –teman sebangkunya – yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

" Kau tidak tidur , _ya_ tadi malam? " Kiba bertanya dengan nada cemas.

" Tidur, _kok_. memangnya kenapa ? " Tanya Naruto bingung maksud arah pembicaraan Kiba yang terlalu berbelit- belit menurutnya.

" Kau tidur setelah perkenalan hingga 4 jam dan bangun saat istirahat, aku mencoba membangunkanmu tadi " _Tapi tidak jadi saat melihat angel face-mu saat tidur_ , Lanjut Kiba dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu membulatkan manik indahnya sambil menatap Kiba dengan pandangan terkejutnya yang sangat lucu.

Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang sekelibat terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Labirin_

' _Mimpi lagi? '_ Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa memimpikan orang asing yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia lihat selama hidupnya. Dan yang membuatnya heran adalah pergelangan tangannya. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah seperti habis diikat dengan kuat, dan lebih anehnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Tangan kanannya mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terdapat bekas kemerahan melingkar.

Tidak sakit.

Hanya terasa aneh, padahal Naruto tidak merasa mengikat pergelangan tangannya ataupun mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan pergelangan tangannya dan yang ia ingat hanya mimpi aneh itu.

Ini benar- benar aneh.

 **Lusiana  
99's Room**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai di lorong lantai 4 gedung A. Ia masih memikirkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dengan mimpinya tadi saat tertidur di kelas. Menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran- pikiran aneh yang tiba- tiba berseliweran di otaknya, Naruto membuka pintu bertuliskan 99 di depannya.

" Tadaima " Ia bergumam dengan nada pelan sebelum menutup pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Naruto sudah terbiasa mengucapkan salam saat ia masih tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya di desa- nya.

' _Okaeri '_

DEG

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Ia mendengar desisan serta hembusan angin yang membalas salamnya? Benar- benar tidak masuk akal. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu kelelahan menghadapi hari pertamanya sekolah dan tiba- tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah saat pulang dan itu hanya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting –menurutnya-

' _Bagaimana dengan kamarmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh? '_

Naruto segera melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Lagi- lagi ia dibuat kagum dengan interior kamar mandi meskipun ia sudah pernah memasukinya tadi pagi. Naruto membuka seragam- nya dan berganti baju.

Cklek..

Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Sejenak ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibaluti bokser diatas lutut itu melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu. Kepalanya menyembul melihat kamarnya yang masih sama seperti saat ia masuk.

' _Tidak ada yang aneh '_

Ia berbalik.

BRAK

Tubuhnya melayang dan jatuh tepat diatas tempat tidur dengan keadaan telentang. Kedua tangannya melebar kesamping tubuhnya sedangkan kakinya terangkat keatas hingga hanya punggungnya yang menempel di ranjang.

Naruto mencoba menurunkan kedua kakinya tetapi tubuhnya mati rasa, tak bisa ia gerakkan. Tangannya ia coba gerakkan, nihil. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas.

Sret..

Naruto melirikkan matanya ke samping melihat sosok transparan melayang kearahnya. Kakinya tidak menapak tanah, tubuhnya disinari cahaya putih yang menyilaukan membuat Naruto menyipitkan shappire-nya.

Naruto takut, sungguh. Apalagi sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa, seperti terdapat tali kasat mata yang mengikat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bibirnya pun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata- kata tolong. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, semuanya kaku.

Sebuah gunting melayang kearah Naruto, matanya terpejam erat, _takut_. Ia tetap mencoba menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya. Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya berpikir jika ini semua hanya mimpi aneh yang selama ini menghantuinya. Tubuhnya gemetar mengetahui ini bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan.

Gunting itu melayang mendekati kaki Naruto yang terangkat keatas, gunting itu menempel di telapak kakinya. Turun menggores betisnya {read: nggak sampe berdarah ya Cuma nempel aja}kemudian menggunting bokser yang tengah ia pakai hingga pangkal pinggangnya di sisi kanan, begitupun yang terjadi di sisi kiri boksernya hingga angin menerbangkan bokser-nya yang sudah tergunting menjadi beberapa bagian. Sekarang ia tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menampilkan kaki jenjangnya, penis- nya yang masih lemas, bola kembarnya yang menggantung, dan lubang surganya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

Deg Deg Deg

Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang saat sosok transparan itu mulai mendekati- nya, keringat- nya yang mengucur deras di sekitar wajah dan lehernya. Sosok transparan itu menaiki ranjang lalu berjongkok tepat di belakang kakinya yang terangkat atau mungkin bisa kita sebut tepat di belakang pantatnya.

Sosok transparan itu menjulurkan lidahnya, sukses membuat Naruto mengejang merasakan benda dingin tak bertulang yang menjilati anus- nya. Naruto ingin berontak tapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan, hanya diam. _Diam._

Sosok transparan itu masih menjilati anus- nya, menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah lalu menjilatnya dengan gerakan putar. Naruto ingin mengerang merasakannya, _geli._ Tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

' _Apa ini benar- benar nyata? '_

' _bukan mimpi, lagi? '_

Sosok transparan itu mengelus bagian dalam paha Naruto yang terpampang jelas di depan wajah tampannya. Sementara lidahnya masih sibuk menjilat anus Naruto hingga berkedut- kedut.

Naruto mengerjab merasakan tidak ada lagi tangan- tangan yang menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhnya . Ia memberanikan menengok kebawah dan menemukan sosok bermata merah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan seputih porselen itu mulai membelai penis mungil kecoklatan di depannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, seakan menantangnya untuk mengulum benda imut milik pemuda manis yang terbaring pasrah dibawah kendalinya.

Naruto semakin merinding saat melihat sosok tampan itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mulai memajukan wajah pucat itu menuju penis- nya yang di ujung- nya sudah dialiri cairan putih kental. Naruto memejamkan mata bulatnya saat merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi penis- nya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan benda asing mulai menerobos rektumnya, iris shappire nya mengeluarkan cairan bening. _Air mata_.

Ini benar- benar sakit.

Naruto baru menyadarinya.

Ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

 **XOXOLusianaXOXO**

Sosok transparan itu mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas manusia, dan Naruto menyadarinya. Naruto mencoba menatap kearah sosok itu yang matanya berkilat entah karena apa, sungguh itu membuatnya takut dan.. terpesona.

' _Naruto '_ Suara berat yang khas memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto. Iris shappire- nya terpejam merasakan efek suara bass yang menggetarkan tubuhnya.

Croott.. crott..

' _Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke_ ' Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kental Naruto yang menyembur tak tentu arah sosok transparan itu bergumam lirih sebelum menghilang setelah memenuhi rectum Naruto dengan cairannya.

 **99's Room - Lusiana**

Naruto terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Cahaya bulan menerangi kamarnya yang tampak suram. Naruto tersentak seakan sadar akan mimpinya. Ia meraba paha dalamnya sendiri dan dapat ia rasakan cairan lengket di tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan – akan tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Naruto merasakan tulang punggungnya berbunyi saat ia hendak berdiri. Tangan lentik berbalut kulit tan itu menahan pinggangnya agar kuat berdiri , kemudian melangkah dengan tertatih- tatih menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto menatap tampilannya yang terlihat sungguh kacau, tentu saja. Ia baru saja diperkosa dan yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan adalah sosok misterius yang ia yakini bukanlah manusia yang memperkosanya. Sosok itu pasti bisa datang kapan saja, kan? Ia harus tetap waspada, benarkan? Tapi bagaimana bisa waspada jika sosok itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

 **XoxoxoxoxooxoxoxO**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, sejak ia bangun tidur kepalanya selalu memutar- mutar satu nama .

 **Sasuke.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Bukankah sebelum sosok itu menghilang, ia sempat mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi siapa Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto selalu bertanya- Tanya mengapa sosok iu menyebut sebuah nama.

' _Apa itu namanya? '_

Mungkin Naruto memang tidak tahu- menahu tentang nama Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi ia akan mencari tahu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

" Ohayou, Naru-chan "

" Ohayou Kiba " Naruto membalas sapaan Kiba dengan wajah lesunya yang membuat Kiba menhilangkan senyum lebarnya digantikan dengan raut khawatir.

" Ada apa, Naruto? Terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya Kiba sambil memegangi kedua bahu Naruto yang tampak lemas.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu " Jawaban aneh. Tapi Naruto juga benar- benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Ia hanya sedang bingung, takut, dan senang hanya karena sosok misterius berwajah tampan yang mendatanginya di mimpi ataupun di kenyataan.

" Sasuke.. " Naruto bergumam lirih setelah menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan. Kiba hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir tetapi ia hanya diam saja.

Tiba- tiba Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan seriusnya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah _baby face- nya_.

" K- kenapa? " Kiba bertanya dengan nada ragu saat Naruto menatapnya dengan intens.

" Kiba- kun .. "

" Nee? "

" Sasuke.. "

" Huh? " Kiba menautkan alisnya saat Naruto tiba- tiba menundukkan wajahnya dan bergumam _entah- apa- itu_ , Kiba tak dapat mendengar karena suara Naruto yang mengecil.

" Kau tau seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? " Naruto mendongak. Sejenak Kiba memelototkan matanya tapi detik berikutnya ia memasang cengiran garing- nya.

" Ha-ha-ha.. S-siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke ? Aku bahkan baru mendengar nama- nya hari ini " Kiba tertawa canggung. Entah seberapa bodoh- nya Naruto ia hanya mengangguk mempercayai Kiba.

" _Souka.._ " Lirih Naruto dengan wajah muram-nya yang malah terlihat kawai di mata Kiba.

" Kiba-kun, ingin menginap di kamarku? " Naruto bertanya antusias.

' _Cepat sekali Naruto merubah mood-nya '_ Batin Kiba heran kemudian mengangguk setuju.

 **SasuNaru**

" Naruto, kenapa kita naik ke lantai 4? Bukannya disana hanya ada satu kamar? " _Dan itu sudah tidak terpakai.._ Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan was-was.

" Kamarku memang ada di lantai 4, Kiba. Nomor 99 "

Dan pernyataan Naruto yang terkesan tenang sukses membuat Kiba membelalakkan mata anjing- nya. Menelan ludah susah payah, Kiba mencoba kembali bertanya sebelum Naruto menyelanya dengan pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia jawab.

" Apakah ada yang aneh? "

" T-tidak, hanya saja kamar itu di kosongkan sejak satu tahun yang lalu " Kiba meremat tangannya sendiri saat ia malah keceplosan bicara.

" Kenapa? " Naruto semakin mendesak Kiba untuk memberitaunya lebih rinci tentang Kamar no 99 dan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

" Tidak apa Naru-chan.. ehehe.. "

" Tadaima " Naruto memberi salam dan ia mendapati hembusan angin kembali menjawab salam- nya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya berdiri mematung di belakang Naruto, ia bahkan merasakan aura kelam yang menyelimuti kamar Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Kiba memasuki kamar no 99 setelah insiden yang terjadi setahun yang lalu.

" Aku akan bergan- "

BRAK!

Ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan terbukanya jendela, Kiba hampir saja berteriak ala gadis saking kagetnya.

' WUSH.. '

' _Pergi '_ Kiba merasakan hembusan angin mengelilinginya, membisikkan desisan bagai ular tepat di telinganya.

" N-naru- chan .. " Kiba mencoba memanggil Naruto yang hendak menutup jendela. Sebelum tiba- tiba tubuhnya terdorong dan menabrak pintu di belakangnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

" KIBA! " Naruto segera berlari menuju Kiba yang tengah meringis kesakitan memegangi punggungnya.

' _Pergi '_ Kiba mendengarnya lagi, desisan yang menyuruhnya segera pergi.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Naruto bertanya khawatir sambil mencoba mengusap- usap punggung Kiba yang membentur pintu.

" ARGH! " Tiba- tiba Kiba berteriak sambil memegangi leher-nya yang terasa seperti terlilit sesuatu yang kasat mata.

" Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun! " Naruto berteriak panik, tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

" HENTIKAN, SASUKE! " Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto berteriak sambil menyebut nama Sasuke. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini

Kiba bernafas putus- putus saat menyadari lilitan tak kasat mata di lehernya menghilang akibat teriakan Naruto. Naruto sendiri membelalakkan shappire-nya , baru menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

' _Pergi, Pergi, Pergi '_ desisan marah itu terdengar di seluruh ruangan, bahkan Naruto pun mendengarnya.

" Mungkin aku tidak jadi menginap, Naru " Kiba buru- buru meninggalkan kamar no 99 beserta Naruto yang masih terdiam berlutut di depan pintu yang tertutup dengan shappire- nya yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Naruto mengerjab saat di depannya terdapat sepasang kaki pucat, Ia mendongak menatap keatas dan menemukan sosok tampan itu berdiri dengan pandangan datar menatapnya.

" S-Sasuke? "

 **TBC**

 **Gomen, kalo ceritanya nggak sesuai sama keinginan minna-san. Saya kan masih baru jadi masih bingung mau nentuin ceritanya gimana. Saya juga berterima kasih yang udah mendukung cerita pertama saya, aduh saya aja kaget liat Review, fav, sama follownya :D**

 **Nah, saya termasuk fast update kan? Ini udah saya panjangin lohh.. Oh iya, ada yang udah betul kok nebak Sasuke itu siapa, tebak lagi deh Sasuke siapa? Udah saya kasih clue kok di chapter ini {kayaknya sih.} Btw, saya nggak bisa bales Review {nggak tau caranya}. Chapter depan bakalan saya jelasin siapa Sasuke disini. So, nantikan ya, jangan bosen baca cerita abal- abal saya :D**

 **Arigato.**

 **9/20/2015**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
